


You're the One That I Want

by DeeChicagoFireFan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan
Summary: While Sylvie is admiring the ring in her hand, she doesn't notice Matt rounding the corner and walking into the aisle of the locker room in which she's standing.With a soft voice, Matt greets her, "Hey, Brett. Is that a -?"Caught by surprise, Sylvie shuts the box hastily, and looks up at the man standing in front of her, who is staring at the box with wide eyes.Sylvie nods. "A ring? Yeah. Yeah it is."***Set a few weeks after 9x08.***Second chapter posted!
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 43
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How is everyone holding up?
> 
> I'm so ready to see what Matt is going to do now that Sylvie has called him out. So I wrote this little one shot. I'm a hundred percent sure this won't happen on the show, but I really miss their friendship and the way they used to talk to each other.
> 
> Everybody saw the way Sylvie looked at Matt from across the bar, right? Like Kara said, there isn't enough space in Chicago for Sylvie to get over Matt 😄
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Sylvie is standing with one leg up on the bench, tying her shoelaces when Severide walks into the locker room.

He flashes a smile at her, "Morning, Brett."

Smiling back at him, Sylvie replies, "Good morning! Where's Stella? She didn't come in with you?"

He opens his locker to put his bag and his jacket in, and extends his neck back to look at Sylvie.

"I have a thing to do after shift, so we drove here separately."

Sylvie drops her leg down from the bench and quirks an eyebrow at him, while folding her arms across her chest. She remembers the falling out he had with Stella just a while back, and it started with him saying the exact same thing.

Sylvie points a finger at him, "Hmmm, you better not be avoiding her again. You guys just worked everything out!"

The lieutenant lets out a quiet laugh, "No I'm not avoiding her, but I appreciate you having her back."

The bells go off just as Sylvie starts to respond, calling Squad to a scene. "Sorry, duty calls," Severide says, as he stuffs his jacket in hurriedly, shuts the door of his locker and rushes out.

Sylvie notices something dropped on the floor where Severide was standing, and shouts, "Hey you dropped something!" She looks around but Severide is long gone. She walks over to the fallen item, picks it up and realises it's a tiny black velvet box. She knows she should just keep it and give it back to Severide when he gets back, but curiousity gets the better of her and she decides to have a peek at what is inside. As she opens the box slowly, a beautiful diamond ring comes into her view, the stone glimmering as it catches light. One of Sylvie's hands fly up to her cheek, as she gasps and whispers, "Oh my God!"

While Sylvie is admiring the ring in her hand, she doesn't notice Matt rounding the corner and walking into the aisle of the locker room in which she's standing.

With a soft voice, Matt greets her, "Hey, Brett. Is that a -?"

Caught by surprise, Sylvie shuts the box hastily, and looks up at the man standing in front of her, who is staring at the box with wide eyes.

Sylvie nods. "A ring? Yeah. Yeah it is."

Matt's brow furrows, as he glances up at her, but Sylvie doesn't give him any time to jump to conclusions. She beams up at him, "Severide dropped it when he got a call, and I know I wasn't supposed to open it, but it looks like he is going to propose to Stella!"

Matt smiles and lets out a breath, looking almost relieved.

Bubbling with excitement, Sylvie puts her hand on Matt's arm, "Our friends are going to get married! Oh I'm so happy for them!"

His smile matches hers, as Matt replies, "Yeah, me too. I'm really happy for them."

"Wait, did you know?" Sylvie asks, dropping her arm and opening up the box again to show the ring to Matt.

"No. No, he did a good job of keeping it a secret from me," Matt replies, as he takes the box from her to look at the ring.

Sylvie pouts, "Speaking of keeping it a secret, how am I going to keep this information from Stella the whole shift?" She looks up at Matt with worry in her eyes. "I don't want to ruin the surprise for her, but I feel like I might just blurt it out!"

Matt's lips twitch upward, "Don't worry, I'll keep the ring in my drawer until Severide gets back, and I'll keep Stella occupied today with some drills. Maybe help her with some prep for the lieutenant's exam."

"Oh that's a great idea, thank you!" Sylvie exhales, and then looks at him with a soft smile.

Sylvie feels the butterflies in her stomach, like she always does when she's with him, and gets lost in his eyes for a second, before she remembers he is in love with someone else, and she's still dating Greg. The uncomplicated man, who actually wants to be with her. But what she feels when she is with Greg is not even a fraction of what she feels when she's with Matt. That's when she realizes that maybe she needs more time to get over Matt, before moving on to something serious with someone else. Clearly, whatever space she had asked for wasn't enough to drive those feelings away.

She turns her gaze away from Matt, focusing on the watch on her wrist. "Well I need to get started on inventory, see you around?"

"Yeah, of course," Matt says, and presses his lips together.

***

Once he hears that Squad is back from their call, Matt goes to Severide's quarters. He walks in and places the black box on Severide's table, and gives him a knowing smile.

"Hey! Where did you get that?" Severide asks with an incredulous tone.

"Sylvie said you dropped this when you got that call this morning, and I told her I'll get it back to you," Matt replies, and continues, "So when were you going to tell me? After you got engaged?"

Severide shrugs, "Probably. I married Brittany without telling you, didn't I?" He puts away the ring box at the back of his drawer.

Matt laughs at the memory of that Vegas wedding. "Fair point. So when are you going to ask Stella?"

"Tomorrow night, we're going to drive up to the cabin, and spend the weekend there. I'm going to set everything up after shift."

Matt pats his friend's back, "Sounds like a plan. Congratulations man!"

"Thanks! So you and Brett worked things out?" Severide asks, leaning back in his chair.

"Not even close. She's still with Grainger, and she thinks I'm still in love with Gabby. And she wants me to reach out to her and do something about it," Matt huffs and rubs his hand across his face, looking defeated.

"Wow. I thought you said your history with Gabby was an issue for her. Why does she think you're still in love with Gabby?"

"It's my fault. I guess I didn't understand what she was trying to say before, and I didn't make myself clear and tell her what I want," Matt sighs. "Now it's too late. Grainger, he's a good guy, and she seems happy with him."

Severide mulls over this information for a minute and speaks, "Are you still in love with Dawson though?"

"No, I mean I still care about her, but I've moved on. I was devastated when she left, but I realised we were never right for each other. Her leaving was actually a blessing in disguise."

"Then tell Sylvie all of this, you can tell her this even if she's with Grainger. Life is too short, you and I both know that" Severide says, with a smirk on his face. They both had faced one too many close calls in their line of work.

"Yeah you're right, I should probably do that," Matt replies. "And I probably should start looking for a place of my own too. I don't want to get in the middle of an engaged couple," Matt emphasises on the 'engaged', and laughs.

"No hurry man. You can stay with us as long as you need."

"Yeah, thanks, I appreciate it. Alright, I'm going to help Stella with her exam prep today, gotta keep her away from Sylvie so she doesn't spill the secret to her."

Severide grins at his captain, "Do what you gotta do."

***

Sylvie is in the kitchen getting water in the afternoon, when Stella walks in and makes a beeline for her. 

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you all day! Watcha doing?"

Sylvie lets out a nervous laugh, "Just getting some water. What have you been up to?"

"Casey's been making me run some drills to help me with the lieutenant's exam. But it's so sunny outside today, and I'm parched," Stella says, as she fills a glass of water and gulps it down.

"Oh that's really nice of him," Sylvie says, smiling to herself.

Stella gives her a knowing look, and then changes the topic. "Have you seen Kelly around today? He told me has a 'thing' to do after shift, again. Do you think I should be worried? I feel like we just worked things out."

Sylvie's eyes widen and she bites her lip. Why did Matt have to let Stella come inside? "Uh um, it's probably nothing. Do you want to go outside? It's a beautiful day."

"Brett! I just told you it's hot and sunny outside," Stella complains.

"Yeah we need enjoy this weather while it lasts, come on." Sylvie fills up another glass of water, hands it to Stella and drags her outside to where Matt is standing with a timer and a notepad in his hand.

Sylvie glares at him and tries to stop herself from laughing at the apologetic look on his face. Matt mouths a sorry to her, and she smiles back, knowing he's going above and beyond just to help her out today.

Stella looks at Matt and then at Sylvie and asks in a confused tone, "What's going on?"

"We're just so proud of you. Right Captain?" Sylvie says, hoping Stella will buy it.

"Yeah, your numbers are looking really good, Kidd. You're going to ace that test," Matt agrees, giving Stella half a smile and looking back at Sylvie who nods at both of them.

Ambulance 61 gets called out, giving Sylvie an excuse to extract herself from this situation and she runs to the rig, hoping that Matt has got it from there.

***

At the end of shift, Matt is walking out of Firehouse 51 with his duffle bag on his shoulder, and keys in hand, when Sylvie catches up to him.

"Hey," Matt says, looking at the paramedic next to him.

"Hey, thank you for all that you did. I successfully dodged Stella for 24 hours. And she'll probably forget about all this when Severide proposes. Do you know when he's planning to? Because I can't take one more shift like this," Sylvie says, sounding exhausted.

Matt laughs, "They're going to Benny's cabin tonight and spending the weekend there, so don't worry."

"Oh that's great! We should throw them a small engagement party at Molly's when they get back," Sylvie says, sounding excited.

"Yeah," Matt nods. After a beat, he stops walking and turns to her, "I've been thinking about what you said to me the other day, about Gabby."

Sylvie stops and turns to face him too. "I want nothing more than for you to be happy, Matt. And if being with Gabby makes you happy, then you should be with her," Sylvie says, trying to push down any hope that is building up inside of her. She thought Matt was the one for her all this time, right up until she found out that he was still in love with Gabby all along. And it hurt her more than she could ever imagine.

"I'm not in love with her, Sylvie. I haven't been for a long time. I'm sorry that I made you believe that I still wanted to be with her. I know you're with Grainger now, but I needed to tell you. I want nothing more than for you to be happy too, so if you have found happiness with him, I don't want to get in the way of that. Having you in my life, as a friend, as a colleague, if not something more, is what makes me happy. All this space between us is what was driving me crazy, and making me act the way I did. It had nothing to do with Gabby, and I wanted you to know that." Matt searches her face for any indication as to how she is feeling about this, and he sees a little smile forming on her face.

"Oh," Sylvie manages to say. "So you didn't reach out to Gabby?"

"No, I didn't need to. I know what I want, Sylvie, It's you. I just hope I haven't lost you forever." Matt swallows, and looks at her.

He's looking at her with that solemn Matt Casey expression and it's making her melt into a puddle of emotions. She looks at him fondly, "You haven't lost me, Matt. I just need to figure some things out with Grainger first."

"Of course. You're not obligated to do anything. I just wanted to let you know where I stand," Matt says, gesturing towards her.

Sylvie smiles at him softly, "I know."

She adjusts the bag on her shoulder, "Anyway, let's talk more later? I really do want to throw an engagement party for Severide and Stella. Maybe we could start planning that?"

Matt grins, "We can do whatever you want to do."

Sylvie says goodbye and gets into her car, feeling happier than she has felt in a long time. The man she's fallen in love with, actually wants to be with her, and her best friends are getting engaged too. She can't wait to get started on this chapter of her life. She just has one stop to make at Firehouse 40 first.


	2. Nobody in the World But You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie and Matt plan an engagement party for Stella and Severide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I got some requests for a second chapter, so here it is! I honestly don't know how Greg and Sylvie are going to break up. I just hope they do it before it becomes serious. I didn't add the break up in my chapter because I wanted it to be all about Matt and Sylvie.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

On Saturday morning, Matt and Sylvie plan to meet up for breakfast, to talk more.

"So Stella texted me a picture of her wearing the engagement ring. It's safe to say the proposal went well," Sylvie smiles and extends her hand across the table to show Matt the picture on her phone.

"Sev just sent me a text saying 'Mission accomplished'."

Sylvie chuckles, pulls her phone back, and places it face down near her corner of the table. "Do you know when they'll be back? So we can plan the party accordingly."

"Yeah, they said they'll be back tomorrow evening, so we have plenty of time to set it up," Matt replies, and watches Sylvie nodding, as she mentally starts to draw up a plan in her mind.

After a beat, Sylvie looks into Matt's eyes, her lips turning slightly upwards. "You know you told me yesterday that we can do whatever I want to do?"

"Yeah, I do, and I meant it," Matt answers, giving her a smile.

Both her hands are on the table, and she fiddles with her watchband as she continues, "You are the reason that I started put myself first. You taught me to do that, and that's why I had to ask you that question about Gabby, because I didn't want to be second place. I didn't want you to be with me, just because you can't have her."

She lets out a breath, and watches Matt anxiously. He reaches out and gently takes her hand, making her let go of the watchband.

"You are definitely not second choice, you are my only choice, Sylvie."

A genuine smile spreads across her face, and Matt goes on, "You are the only one on my mind, every day and every night. I'm sorry that it took me so long to put it into words for you to hear."

Sylvie looks at their interlocked hands, and tightens her grip as she says, "I'm sorry that I didn't really give you a chance to explain. Do you want to give this another chance?" She bites her lip and looks up at him with a wide-eyed gaze, as she waits for an answer.

Matt beams at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "Nothing would make me happier, Sylvie."

"Okay, good. Now let's order something, I'm starving," Sylvie says, grinning.

***

They make a list of the things to be done during breakfast, and spend the rest of the day completing them one by one.

Sylvie sends a text out to everyone from 51 asking them to meet up at Molly's on Sunday night. Apparently, no one needed an invitation, because they would all be there anyway.

Then they go out to buy the list of decorative items that Sylvie had put together. Matt also finds a couple of pictures of Stella and Severide to blow up and get printed.

Sylvie and Matt go back to her apartment to bake a cake, and finally settle down on her couch to play Heads Up when the cake is ready.

"Do you know what I wanted to do the last time we were here, playing this game?" Sylvie asks, as she places the phone down on the coffee table.

Matt shakes his head. "What did you want to do?"

"This." Sylvie leans forward and places her hands on Matt's thighs, bringing herself close to him, so that their noses are just brushing.

Matt smiles as he closes the gap and captures her lips, wrapping his arms around the small of her back. He moves forward to deepen the kiss, and places her on her back slowly so that he is hovering on top of her.

"Picking up right where we left off," Matt says, causing Sylvie to giggle.

They spend the night together, making up for all those weeks of lost time.

***

The next morning, Matt wakes up to the sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the curtains, and finds Sylvie in his arms where she fell asleep.

He places a kiss to her forehead, and she stirs awake. She opens her eyes slowly to see Matt gazing back her lovingly, a soft smile on his lips.

"Morning," Matt says, and dips down to press a kiss to her lips this time.

"Mmmm, this is nice, I just want to spend the day in bed," Sylvie responds, and snuggles into him, resting her face in the curve of his neck.

Matt laughs, "It is nice, isn't it? But you're the one who who wanted to plan a party for Stella and Severide. So we have to get up and finish it."

"I just wanted to do something nice for them," Sylvie mumbles into his neck.

Stroking her hair, he replies, "I know, that's why I love you."

He drops his hand once he realises what he has just said, and Sylvie cranes her neck back to look at him, the corners of her lips tugging into a smile.

"I love you too, Matt," she says and holds either side of his face and kisses him.

***

Sylvie finishes decorating the cake, while Matt goes home to shower and change. Afterwards, they meet up Molly's to decorate the bar and set everything up.

They hang up streamers, and blow up balloons, and find a place to hang a couple of pictures of the engaged couple. They didn't have to decorate the room much, because the fairy lights on the ceiling already made the space look beautiful.

"We did a good job, don't you think?" Sylvie asks, looking around with her hands on her hips. 

Matt comes up from behind her, and holds her by looping his arms through the space between her waist and her arms, and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team."

Sylvie smiles, turns to face him and says, "Remember, get Stella and Severide and come down here tonight at 8 o'clock, okay?"

"You got it, I'll get them and meet you here," Matt replies.

"It's a date," Sylvie beams and kisses him.

***

At 8 PM sharp, Matt arrives at Molly's with Stella and Severide, who are welcomed by everyone from 51 screaming, "Congratulations!"

Sylvie who is wearing an peach coloured dress, runs over to hug Stella and congratulates Severide too. Everyone gathers around, and Herrmann raises a toast to the newly engaged couple.

Matt puts an arm around Sylvie's shoulder, when they are cutting the cake, and whispers in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

This causes Sylvie to blush, "Thank you, Matt Casey. You don't look so bad yourself."

They all start to grab a piece of the cake and breakout into small groups to have conversations. Stella walks over to the bar where Matt and Sylvie are. Sylvie is standing next to Matt, who is sitting on a barstool angling his body towards her, keeping one arm secured around her waist. They are sharing a piece of cake and talking to each other, laughing and looking happy.

"So when did this happen?" Stella asks, as she approaches the bar, pointing back and forth between the two of them.

"Hey Stella! Yeah -" Sylvie says, and is about to explain when Stella interrupts her.

"Oh! Is this why you two were acting all weird last shift? Were you keeping it a secret?"

Matt chuckles, "No, that was just Sylvie keeping Severide's plan to propose to you a secret."

"Then we need to have a girls' night and talk about this, okay?" Stella looks at Sylvie with a serious expression.

"Yes, definitely. You need to tell me all about your weekend too! I'm really so happy for you and Severide," Sylvie replies.

"Me too! And I'm so happy for you guys. It's about time you two got together!"

"Thanks, Kidd," Matt laughs, and Sylvie grins at her friend.

"I'm going to go and talk to everyone here, but thank you so much for throwing us this party. It was so great!" Stella says, and walks towards Severide, who is standing in the middle of the room with the squad guys.

Stella whispers something in Severide's ear and he turns back to look at Matt and Sylvie at the bar. He grins ear to ear at his best friend, and raises his glass. Matt does the same back at him, and chuckles to himself.

Sylvie looks at both of them confused, and asks, "What was that about?"

"Nothing, he's the one who told me to fight for you, even though you were with Grainger." He turns around to completely face Sylvie, so that she's standing between his legs, and he pulls her close.

"And I'm glad you did. Thank you," Sylvie says, and puts her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, it was one of those rare moments when he actually managed to give me good advice, so I listened to him."

Sylvie giggles, and rests her forehead on his, after giving him a quick peck on the lips. They stay like that, surrounded by their family, drowning out the rest of the world. As long as they had each other, everything would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated 🙂

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Sylvie is just trying her best to move on with Greg, and it is nothing serious yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated 🙂


End file.
